To The Edge And Back
by ficwriter2003
Summary: After Supergirl saves her life and takes three kryptonite bullets in the process, a desperate Lena works fast to return the favor, leading to a surprising moment and reveal that could change everything. aka "I had an idea for a dramatic emergency suit removal, and it turned smutty." Now complete, with a second and final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in her office by a crazed invader with a modified assault rifle, and the only thing standing in his way being three armed guards, Lena Luthor had but one thought on her mind. One singular word. It was instinct. A well-trained impulse even she couldn't will away. No matter what they'd been through, in a moment of fear, only one face crossed her mind. Only one name:

"Supergirl."

So when she appears from nowhere, blocking the bullets, Lena sharply exhales a sigh of relief. She knows it'll be over shortly... until the unexpected happens and while Supergirl pushes the closest guard out of harms way, the invader replaces an empty mag with a new one of a familiar greenish glow.

When Supergirl's blood splatters her clothes, she also feels two tiny drops of wetness kiss her check. And it's only in the moment she instinctually touches it with two fingers does reality set in.

When Supergirl falls back, as her security holds him off and two of them pay the price, the world slows. Lena can't reach her in time. The blonde's head bounces off the ground as she strikes hard on her back. "Supergirl!" she finds herself screaming, another involuntary action. In an instant she's on her knees hovering over her hero, eyes wide as Supergirl lurches from the unimaginable pain.

When Supergirl writhes and chokes on her own life force, Lena has never felt more helpless. Her eyes dart down the length of her body and back up again as she takes quick inventory of the wounds - one in her upper thigh, one at the side of her lower stomach and finally the worst - a third in the middle of her chest.

Realizing her heart has been missed, she breathes a single sigh of relief, but she knows death is still possible and suffering until then is guaranteed. She sees Supergirl's normally strong hands tremble for a brief moment, a sight that scares her to her core as the heroine reaches to push on the gusher at her own side as if trying to literally hold herself together. And it breaks Lena's heart, as years of Supergirl's sacrifices play in her head and she wonders if this is how she leaves her. Not by a nuclear warhead or global alien threat, but by a disgruntled L Corp employee.

She doesn't even notice when the saved guard manages to back the invader up and a protective wall drops in place of fragile door, locking the attacker outside her office, the guard staying aimed as the ex-employee yells profanities from the other side. And all at once the room becomes silent. And all she hears is the gurgle of a slow, painful approaching demise. She feels her eyes well, which doesn't happen often. Very few events can elicit tears from Lena Luthor. But this is one of them, and even she is surprised. She wipes a single drop away - this isn't the time. Her hero needs needs a hero.

"Bring her!" she finds herself barking fast as she pushes up long enough to slap a hidden button on her desk. The guard turns and lifts the limp, caped form, swiftly carrying Supergirl to the newly exposed back room, filled with research equipment and an examination table. She never wanted to know what Lex might've used to use that for. But now it's hers and it's handy and Supergirl is laid upon it.

"What can you do?" The guard asks next, terror in his usually firm voice.

When her breath catches in her throat, she's angry at herself. Because for a brief moment, she doesn't know what to do. Lena Luthor, the smartest woman in the world, is at a loss.

And when he repeats, "Ms. Luther!" and her own name echoes in her ears, she awakes from any further self-doubt or hesitation.

"I have to get them out." She answers quickly. He watches as she digs through a drawer but there's nothing there. She'd had this place emptied long ago and now she was hating herself for it. "My desk!" she orders and he knows what she needs - for which she'll remember later to reward him with a hefty raise.

When he leaves her alone in the room with Supergirl, it feels like an eternity as she watches her suffer. Until finally there's a letter opener in her hand and she's examining the wounds only to realize she can't see them very well.

"I-I need to remove her suit!"

She puts the blade down and scoops her, lifting the top half of her body and as she reaches for the small zipper at the back - "Get out!" She protectively barks and it surprises herself just how possessive she is and how important it is for her to provide privacy for the girl of steel. He hurries out and she almost feels an instinct to apologize to Supergirl for what she's about to do, but moves anyway.

When she unzips the suit her fingertips register the pattern in the foreign material she'd only ever felt in context of a brief touch during times where she'd been the one in peril. And all at once, the suit comes open and she peels it off and down, and knows she has to keep going, as her stomach and leg gush just as bad as her chest and could contain draining arteries, so she pulls further, literally stripping it down past the waist, then the tights come with it and finally the boots.

When the suit hits the ground and she finally, barely registers the sight of Supergirl left in only black laced bra and slim boy short laced underwear, Lena finds herself inadvertently frowning in surprise at the realization that under it all, she's just a woman like her.

And when Supergirl starts to convulse, it never even hits her that she's practically naked, too focused on saving her life. She works quickly and winces on her behalf as she pries a kryptonite bullet from deep within carmine flesh. "I'm sorry..." she tearfully repeats as she digs further.

When there's no more movement and no more pain and no more breath from Supergirl - Lena realizes, and panics. She does a hack job removing the other bullets as quickly as she possibly can, internally apologizing again and again for the butchering but reminding herself she'll heal if she can just get them out.

She collects and steps away to quickly throw them out of the room. Shuts the door back closed behind her.

And she waits. And it's long. And excruciating. It may only have been an instant, but it felt like an eternity...

So when she hears a gasp and sees familiar blue eyes shoot open, she instinctually thanks God or Rao whatever power brought her back to her. She steps back, and without care she wipes blood off on her designer outfit, stepping back to give her space and waiting again -

When Supergirl sits up, her body healing itself and her life force returning - Lena finally exhales for the first time but then - it catches again.

She can't help it.

Because in this moment she's reminded that while earlier seemingly just a "woman like her", she's nothing like her. And not just because of the fast healing. But because her body is literally perfect.

She'd been too busy and scared to notice before - the way the undergarments hugged perfect, slight curves. The way her skin was without a single flaw.

She can't help take it all in. The sight of slick blonde waves cascading down near an absolutely perfectly-sized round, adrenaline-heaving chest barely covered by lace. Strong arms that had so many times carried her to safety and muscled legs that had launched them both into the sky, now naked and just as toned as she would've imagined. What's not expected is her stomach, ripped and hard as stone yet still feminine abs that trace a slight, perfect dip starting at her hips and leading its way under the black.

She suddenly finds swallowing an impossibility as an inaudible, sight gasp escapes her lips.

When she traces her eyes back up - she's all at once embarrassed, relieved, and comforted to meet those familiar blues.

And when Supergirl stares at her and there's something heightened in her gaze, she finds her own legs suddenly feeling weak at something resembling what she'd imagine to be a Kryptonian afterglow, Supergirl breathing heavily, halfway sitting up and staring at her under a furrowed, intense brow, biceps further flexed as she holds herself up.

Supergirl isn't at all bashful in this moment. Somehow Lena thought she would be, but then she's curious why she'd think that. This is a woman who'd self-sacrificed for the fate of others, time and again. This is a woman without fear.

When the name comes again - "Supergirl." it's breathless. Spoken in questioning relief and a comforted finality.

And when the goddess finally speaks, "I'm okay." she's frozen. And when perfect lips utter her name, in a tone as if to reaffirm everything - "Lena." -

She can't help what she does next.

Her body moves without control.

She finds herself swiftly stepping closer and reaching a hand under blonde hair to the side of her face. Her perfect face, which is beautifully warm to the touch.

When her lips meet the lips of the Kryptonian, of the superhuman, of the person she's at various times both despised and cared so deeply for, it's as if every moment of her life has unknowingly lead to this.

And nothing else matters. Not her family and their endless drama. Not her painful past. Not her unknown future. Not her work, which surprises even her. And not her friends...

Except one. A twinging pain courses through her heart, alongside the rush of pleasure her action has elicited. Because when their lips first touched that's exactly what happened. Never in her life had she felt anything like it, especially from just a kiss. A buzzing, warm, electric power flowed from her head to her toes. She didn't know if this was yet another special power of the otherworldly beauty, but she didn't care, she just knew she loved it and never, ever wanted it to end. She'd happily die from lack of oxygen than break this kiss. Yet still, surprisingly, a pang. As that sole friend's face pops into her head.

Kara Danvers.

Lena's lips part as they drag off the superhuman's and she fights off a deep guilt and longing she'd long suppressed for both this girl of steel, and her closest friend. Then confusion settles in. As their faces remain close, Lena can't even utter words, suddenly all ability to speak taken from her like a bumbling teenager who'd just had their first kiss. And best kiss. And only kiss that would ever matter if she lived a thousand lifetimes over. A first and last and everything that comes in between.

"I'm sorry..." she barely breathes out.

She never sees Supergirl's brief look of surprise over the unexpected kiss, quickly replaced with mutual longing because she can't open her eyes because if she sees a look of confusion or shock or especially disgust, her world would implode and there'd be no coming back.

So when a strong, almost masculinely-veined hand suddenly grabs at the side of her head and face now pulls her back in - it's Christmas. And her birthday. And her beginning and her end, all at once. And she breathes heartily again as their lips find their way back to each other.

When Supergirl's super tongue pushes against her, begging entrance she's shocked at the brazenness, which only turns her on, and a grunt escapes as she readily allows her lips to be penetrated. She wouldn't dare not to. Her legs practically buckle and she feels a burgeoning excitement between them.

And again a face comes to her mind and again she breaks the kiss. And again she hates herself for doing it. For thinking about Kara Danvers because Kara Danvers isn't here right now, in this position, and probably never would be. But the one who is here, is her hero. Her savior. Her beginning and her end. In this moment she'd readily deny any other deity and worship at the church of Supergirl.

And when Supergirl slips off the table and stands in front of her, she's reminded just how tall and statuesque the woman is. To make matters even more unbearable, there's still blood on her body that somehow accents her muscled form, like some sort of raw ruby tattoo.

When she finally allows herself to meet Supergirl's stare again, she sees something that makes her even more lustful - a complicated mix of relief, appreciation, affection - and deep hunger.

So she finally allows herself to touch her again, but this time - for the first time - in a new way. Fingertips lightly, tentatively reach out to graze that perfect stomach and if she didn't before, now she knows why she's called the girl of steel.

And in an instant, their lips rejoin, their bodies pressed firm against each other and she feels the sheer strength and power of the woman in full force, knowing there may be bruising in the morning, despite awareness she's probably holding everything back so not to hurt her. She knows she would never hurt her. She never even has to doubt it, because she's proven time and again that - for some reason - Lena's life and safety is paramount to all else. She realized it the day Supergirl floated above her, refusing to let her die in that plane, even if it meant thousands below paid the price. And through it all, through doubts and distrust and anger and betrayals, she'd always held onto that image of Supergirl. It's what kept them coming back to each other.

And thus, Lena's hands roam. She knows she's not worthy but she doesn't care. She's never been one for rules or restrictions anyway. She traces them down toned back muscles and finds a plump but firm, perfect behind that just barely hangs out just so at the edge of the underwear and she wishes she could see it but it's more than fine to instead be feeling it. And she swears she feels a throaty moan breathed into her own mouth when she gives it a squeeze. And that's it. That's all she needs.

She instinctively breaks the kiss and bows, kneeling, wanting to pleasure her hero, to worship her and smell her and taste her and bring her a feeling like she hopes no one else ever could nor would, but she's stopped - those amazing fingers finding her face and chin to tilt it up and force her to rise back to her feet. And in one swift motion she's elevated and turned, her legs coming to wrap around Supergirl's steel hips and she's lifted so the back of her bottom barely sits on the table, leaving room for Supergirl's amazing fingers to dip in a flash under her own garments and find her core like a literal heat-seeking missile, Supergirl's own carmine life force that still coats her hand acting as lubricant, and there's something twisted and animalistic in this lack of regard. Lena's mouth drops, agape in a loud gasp. She's putty in this woman's hands. Her amazing, strong, veiny hands that work her in all the right ways - and then some.

Her super speed and immeasurable power means that while working her on the inside, her palm by extension literally vibrates against her outside with more intensity than the highest setting of any self-pleasuring toy she could have ever hoped developed, in even her high tech lab. And she knows she won't last long. Eyes practically in the back of her head, Lena barely, briefly wonders two things - first, if there's anything this alien goddess cannot do, and secondly, that she is literally a hero even in the throws of passion, disregarding herself, sacrificing her own pleasure to make Lena the priority. And that only makes her want her more, but she can't form a thought beyond that. Because her brain goes on tilt and light fills her vision and the world disappears.

"Su-S... S-" she can't even say the name that used to come so easy, and then she gasps and explodes in pleasure harder than she's ever arrived in her life, her breath catching in her throat and her entire body paralyzed for what is literally the longest and most Earth-shattering orgasm of her life - so long in fact that the lack of proceeding breath makes her think - is she could - that she might pass out if it lasts much longer - which she hopes with every fiber of her being that it does, until a throaty grunt completes it and she readies herself to ride the sudden, incredible, indescribable after waves of glory.

But before she can even really breathe or ride those waves, again the hyper speeding movement starts back up, as if Supergirl wants to let her know she can bring her to the edge whenever she wants in a mere blink of an instant, as if she's conquering her and claiming her and rewarding her all at once. Only this time it's focused solely on rubbing the perfect spot so without any penetration needed she's arriving faster than she's ever arrived. She almost drops but Supergirl keeps her upright without even a flinch, Lena not needing to move or writhe to get there. The vibration is just so fast and hard that her own nails start to crack while latched onto broad, steel shoulders. Lena swears she sees all the answers to life and the universe while at the same time seeing nothing at all, lost in another galaxy with this girl from another world bringing her to the edge and back again.

And finally, after what feels like a perfect eternity, she moves, barely bucking her hips a slow deep, repeated rocking to ride it all out as pure bliss finishes a wash over her, in wave after wave after wave after shocking, world-changing, life-ruining wave that renders any past or future lover obsolete and insignificant.

When Lena tries to speak again, only one word rolls off her tongue without thinking, because her usually unmatched mind has, quite literally, been blown -

"Kara..."

And before she can react to her own shocking utterance, her world is at once complete, and completely shattered, when the calm, gruff, breathy response is -

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Decided to wrap this up with a second chapter. Opens with Kara's POV in the final moments of the previous chapter, and then we're back to Lena's. _

* * *

When she heard her name uttered in Lena's moments of ecstasy, she hadn't even flinched. It just felt so right. And from that moment, there was no hesitation, as she was, in two words: over it.

All the lies. All the games. All the pretenses. It began when she laid bare in only her undergarments, her body open and bleeding. Her life slipping away before suddenly being saved. And when she'd sat up and saw Lena staring, saw her _lusting_ \- everything changed. She was done. Done denying what she wanted. She'd denied it long enough.

She'd cared for Mon-El very much. He was her first love, sure, but she'd realized it was mostly because he connected her to home, and in that way her heart ached for him for a long time, just as it had for Krypton for so many years. But everything in her _wanted_ Lena. Always had. She'd buried it deep down because acting on it meant likely losing her best friend. A best friend who'd only recently dated with her former crush. What a tangled web they'd all weaved… when at the end of the day all she wanted was Lena, and in this moment she had confirmation, all Lena wanted - was her.

So when Lena looked at her with hunger in her eyes, felt her gaze trace up and down her form, she knew. She knew everything was about to change - and Lena knew it too, and before she knew what was happening, Lena's lips were on hers and in that moment, nothing would ever be the same. Their friendship would be over. Unlike with James, there would be no going back. And so, despite the risks, despite the complicated dynamics of her secret still intact, she decided she would make it worth it. So when Lena pulled away, she brought her back to her, and she took what she wanted.

And when Lena uttered her name, her real name - she sank into it. She embraced it. With as many risks as she took as Supergirl and as many times as she'd been willing to die to save National City or family or friends or Earth itself, she figured she could die tomorrow, and she was sick of not truly living.

And thus it escaped. Three simple letters.

"Yes."

...

When Supergirl uttered this confirmation, when _Kara_ breathed it into her neck, as one hand held her entire body weight and the other remained way beneath her belt line - Lena froze.

Everything _did_ change in that moment.

She leaned back and Kara's eyes met hers and it all clicked and she saw her for what she was - no more lies, no more pretenses. How could she have ever missed it? It was Kara. But it also wasn't. She'd never known Kara in this way… or had she?

There was a hardness and intensity to Supergirl that Kara simply never demonstrated. Where one was firm and armed at many times with anger, the other was soft and armed with a smile. While one was fearless, the other was awkward - except, now that she remembered, in times of comfort. Her mind flashed back to the moment she began to feel something more for her friend. When she held her on her couch and assured her she didn't have to be afraid. She now remembered the strength in her embrace. The feeling of her hand on her shoulder, briefly tracing over that hand - and those veins. The stoic, quiet voice that promised to always protect her. The same way Supergirl had always protected her…

The only thing that connected Supergirl to Kara was that surprising and inexplicably confident strength, often driven by concern… for her.

My God, it was right in front of her the whole time.

And for a moment - she feels like a fool.

She tenses, and Kara instinctually releases her and steps back.

"Ms. Luthor! They've apprehended him." calls out from her office. "How's Supergirl?"

And that's the question, isn't it.

Lena's throat catches. She finally chokes out, "Leave us."

And he obeys without further question. And Kara hasn't stopped looking at her. And she hasn't stopped looking at Kara.

She wanted Kara. She wanted Supergirl. So why then was this so difficult? All she has to do is give in. All she has to do is do exactly what Kara did and just let it be. Let them be.

She can see Kara seeing right through her, no X-ray vision necessary. Her ego is in an epic battle with her heart and her soul… and her body. As she stares at the literally unmasked superhero standing in wait. All she wants is to be in her arms again, but she denies herself because she would't be in the woman's arms that just held her. She'd be in Kara's. And as much as she maybe wanted that a moment ago and that's what caused the slip, Kara wasn't who she thought she was now. Everything had changed.

So she breaks the stare and takes a step to leave.

She doesn't see Kara shake her head in frustration. But she hears the words -

"No. No, Lena." and in an instant, she's blocked. Trapped by strong arms on either side of her gripping the table and she looks down to see how it bends under the firmness of her fingers. The same fingers that had just been inside of her. There's heat between them, as Lena is pinned there, unable to move, forced to face - Kara. It _was_ Kara. It _is_ Kara.

It hits her now and she's both surprised and aroused. Kara currently has her pinned. Kara doesn't want her to leave. Kara wants her, just as much as she wanted her back and she's willing to bend metal and fight to take it. She knows she'll let her leave if she really wants to, but she also knows she doesn't want her to. She watches Kara's jaw set in a way she rarely saw from her friend. Only from Supergirl and now she gets it.

Kara Danvers isn't real. Supergirl is. The _real_ Kara her knows unmatched pain, fearless bravery, and inspiring selflessness. She flies in the heavens. She bends steel. She feels rage. And suffering. And hope. And lust. And in that moment - that complicated, exceptional person, that burning fire of a celestial being, powered by the sun itself - wanted _her_.

Of all the living creatures in the universe. And that was it. _That_ sense of ego took over next, erasing any feeling of betrayal or fury or foolishness.

Kara just stares at her, wanting and waiting and demanding she not ruin what she both knows they want. Lena's head tilts and she finally gives in, uttering a name.

"Kara Zor-El…"

It's partly a question and partly a confirmation. Like she's meeting her for the very first time.

And the response in Kara's eyes says it all. She's been seen. Finally. For who she is. Who she _really_ is.

So much passes between them in this moment. And Lena realizes how hard it must have been for her, all this time. All these years. Feeling so alone… something she could easily relate to. And yet here they they are, having found each other.

So what the hell was she doing questioning it?

And just as she realizes this - she's kissing her. She's taking Kara Zor-El's face in her hands and kissing her with longing and love and she feels Kara soften and sink into it.

So she guides her, because she wants to prove to her she means this. She pulls her back into her office and leads her to the same couch they'd spent so much time on before, pushing her gently down onto it and she knows Kara would stop her if she wanted to, but instead she sits. And Lena climbs atop her and reaches low, tracing past those abs she loves so much, and when she finds Kara's warmth she grunts before Kara does. Kara - always composed. Always secretive, even now. A habit that needed to be broken. That needed to be shown wasn't necessary any more.

"It's okay." is all she can muster to say to Kara - and she means it in every way.

_They're_ okay. So when Kara breaks finally and breathes, Lena works her body the same way she worked hers - though less super-powered, of course. Kara's mouth drops and she lets it happen for a moment, and finally Lena feels her hip buck up and grind against her palm and then something snaps in Kara - that steel, that fire -

Lena's shocked as she flips them both, Kara landing laid atop her, between her legs. And she rocks and grinds against her center and Lena loves the feeling of her hard body starting to work her again, but no - this isn't about her, so she shifts her leg to be in the perfect place so Kara can basically ride her, thrusting as if Kara's taking her but really she's letting go of herself. She lets Kara Zor-El use her body to get off. She even pulls her ass further and harder against her in the way she knows from before that she likes, which causes Kara to grunt again - this time more hungrily, letting a sound escape that's practically a growl. Lena's never been more turned on and in awe than she is now as she watches Kara's eyes clench shut and her breath start to hitch and her undulations become more desperate. She grips the couch and the fabric tears and metal bends beneath it as she tries not to lose control and Lena just eggs her on with another squeeze as "Lena - " Kara warns, gritting, trying to hold back, trying not to hurt her which she's not sure she can prevent any more -

But Lena doesn't mind one bit, she can break her leg for all she cares. Because she's never seen anything as glorious as Kara Zor-El bringing herself to the edge and back against and atop _her_ body.

And just before Lena is about to cry out and accept whatever fate comes next, whatever the hell Kara Zor-El wants to do with her - Kara's breathing halts and she arrives hard, a silent gasp as her mouth drops in ecstasy and her hands twist metal further and the whole couch deforms beneath them and neither even care as Lena becomes the only person currently on this Earth that's seen her in this state. And it's an honor. And it's beautiful. And it's hot as hell.

Lena pants, flushed and gasping for air right along with her as Kara catches her breath, letting the post-pleasure roll through her, as her body trembles ever so slightly and she finally releases her tight grip on the back and arm of the couch, leaving deep imprints around Lena.

And when Kara opens her eyes, it's the most stunning, deep blue she's ever seen. And she swears there was even a flash of actual fire in them. Yet she didn't get burned.

Neither of them got burned.

Lena reaches up and moves Kara's blonde hair, again taking her face in hand and again uttering the name she now truly knows and loves her as -

"Kara Zor-El."

And she can see it in Kara's eyes that whatever tomorrow may bring, at least in this moment, they are both complete. They've traveled to a place only they could help each other reach.

To The Edge And Back.

END


End file.
